Hatsukoi
by AidensRose
Summary: Heero is the new boy in town and the most popular girl in the school has seemed to become infatuated with him, Thus chaos ensues. Warning: Cross Dressing Zechs, Rating will change, AU, Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, others are a secret for now ;
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Be warned there is quite a bit of Relena bashing in this fic; however I am an equal opportunity offender at every chance I get. It would be no fun otherwise. Yaoi is also involved along with some Het and maybe even some traces of Yuri if I decide upon it. So if you are easily offended or overly sensitive please turn back now before you regret it and go back to watching Teletubies.

**The New Boy in Town**

Hues of orange and Red flooded the sky as streaks of pink and purple brushed over every cloud. Not a sound could be heard for miles away except from a sweet bird's song or a fluttering leaf. Open fields spread open wide reaching endlessly until they stopped at the woods it was a lovely scenery, however not everyone can always enjoy such a sight.

Stupid Barn, stupid trees, stupid hay! A chocolate hair colored boy cursed silently to himself. Damn you Doctor J for making me move to this stupid place for my senior year! Heero frowned, how could he do this to him? Couldn't he wait just one more year for him to graduate but no … Doctor J and his scientist friends decided to all move closer together to do research on only god knows what?

The car stopped and they arrived upon a modest periwinkle Victorian house with a small porch a nice patio covered with all forms of common house plants such as petunias, hydrangeas, gardenias and a small bird fountain. Well this couldn't be half bad could it? The two men stepped in and it seemed somewhat comfty, except for the fact that it looked like it belonged to an old lady.

" Ah, Heero your room is the first one upstairs to your right," The old man signaled out.

"Hn," Was all he could get from the boy .

Heero walked upstairs to his room and as he noticed all of his belongings had already been arranged along with a few boxes filled with books and a few videogames. Heero let out a sigh, his room really could do better without the pink hydrangea wall paper.

" Doctor J I'm really going to need to something about the wall paper." He said with a slightly irritant tone.

" Oh quit your whining! At least yours isn't flooded with duckies or gooses, whatever the hell their called! Now either help out or go to bed !"

Heero sighed and quietly made his way over to his bed, thank god he'd been able to keep his own bed sheets. He began to dose off in to a silent sleep as sheep flew by over his head … 20…50… 99… 259 Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Coockoo ! Coockoo!

Heero looked over at the clock and shit! He overslept! In a rush to get everything together he fell over his bed bruising his knee, searching for the closest pair of pants and a T-shirt. Ran over to the bathroom brushed his teeth in a hurry and made a sprint towards his bike. Maybe if he hurried he would make it to class just in time ! What was his first class again? Oh it was AP Physics with ! How fun! He pedaled down the short road on to a ramp and over a fence where he could clearly see a startled cat along with a lady changing through an open window. He made it past the school fence and parked his bike staring at his schedule.

"Room 201, Room 201…. Room 201" he repeated to himself as he glanced towards the halls which were piled with gossiping students " Ah found it ! Room 201"

There was a poster of Albert Einstein at the door so this had to be it. There was one minute left till class started but the room the room seemed rather empty considering the large amount of chairs there were only 4 people in the room other than himself, and only one of them was a girl. The suddenly … some one behind him bumped him and landed right on top of him.

Heero flinched and gazed above only to meet shiny cobalt blue eyes and a swiveling long chestnut curls in a braid that could only belong to the stunning girl above him. It was only for a second though as she quickly got up in a rush with a blush on her face.

"Hey, sorry I didn't see you there man! I was kinda in a rush." The braided beauty said in a masculine voice, scratching his head. Holly shit! Wait a sec it was a dude!

He extended his hand up to him as to help him stand up, a red blush still tainted his cheeks.

" It's ok." A flustered Heero replied as he struggled to get up.

" My name is Duo by the way ! You must be new." He spoke with a big grin spreading from one cheek to another; He still couldn't believe that this was actually another guy!

" I'm Heero." He simply stated in his usual tone, having recovered from his original shock.

Staring at the clock both boys made their way to their seats as the teacher arrived. Heero sat down beside Duo and next to a tall brown haired boy.

"Hello class." Said the professor as he started handing out sheets " I am Mr. Howard and I will be your teacher today. I already know most of you but I will still make you introduce yourselves as part of the routine, just fill out those sheets with questions that I will like to know about you. If the other teachers come by and you are throwing paper planes tell them that we are studying aerodynamics. Oh and boys try to keep the dirty jokes to a minimum it might be a bit too much for Hilde here."

"It's ok Mr. Howard I'm practically used to it now" Replied the only girl in the class, scratching her short black hair.

Then they all stared down below at the questionnaire and it was simply the basic stuff such as what is your name, what do you hope to achieve in this course, what's your favorite color. Ugh this was going to be such a long day. This followed through with the typical teacher power point intro, trough the "insert name of course here" and blah, blah, blah, blah.

Heero could use this opportunity to gaze around the classroom so that he could make basic observations about his classmates. Duo was off to his right doodling a picture of what appeared to be dinosaurs eating clowns. He sighed and peered of to his left on to his classmate's paper his name appeared to be Trowa Barton , he had neat tidy handwriting, he seemed like the quiet type much like Heero himself. In front of him there was a blond boy gazing of at the clock his schedule of to the side and much to Heero's amusement the one class that caught his eye was Home-EC ? Hide stared attentively at the board and the Chinese boy seemed to have drifted off in to a deep slumber.

All of a sudden said " That's all for today, sorry to bore you class but that is a mandatory part of school. If it was up to me I'd gladly skip it, now you may chat for the remainder of the class."

" Finally!" Duo sighed and called over to Heero " Hey! What other classes do you have?"

They pulled out their schedules as to compare them and it seemed that he was also with him in Advanced Computer Engineering with him along with Physical conditioning and Spanish 4.

"Oh and it seems everyone else has Computer Engineering with us except for Quatre!" Duo stated.

" Huh? What are you taking instead Quatre?," Asked the Chinese boy with a curious look on his face.

" Home-EC," He replied quickly with a blush " Don't ask!"

" Don't tell me," Hilde replied " Dorothy suckered you in to this."

Trowa shook his head in disbelief and it took a bit for the blonde to reply " I lost a bet, I don't want to talk about it."

" Figures, That crazy ona!" The Chinese boy said smugly " She and Relena always try to have things their way!"

" Wufei!" Hilde stared " Give them a break, Dorothy and Relena aren't really that bad. Besides Relena can be a really sweet at times."

"Who are Dorothy and Relena?" Heero asked curiously only to be answered by his classmate's most astonishing replies.

"Dorothy Catalonia is only one of the most popular girls in the school! Her grandfather is the owner of OZ Weekly magazine. She is always trying to sucker Quatre in to these bets, I think it has to do with the fact that his dad is the owner of Maganac Corps and that her grandfather hates him!" Wufei stated proudly.

"I think she has a crush on him" Trowa replied, as Quatre gave him a confused look.

"Now Relena she is really something!" Duo said "Every time I make a penis joke she gives this evil death glare!"

"As does half of the female population!" Hilde shook her shook her head while Quatre and Wufei laughed at this. "Any ways Relena inherited most of her family's money as her parents passed away at a car accident."

Poor girl she really couldn't be that bad, Heero thought to himself.

" Ooh, Ooh!," Duo swiftly interrupted "And she has a pink limo, and a butler and her brother writes the sex advice article for OZ Weekly!"

The bell rang and it was off to Calculus. Heero wondered what today had in store for him as he rambled off gathering his belongings and heading off to his next class saying goodbye to his new friends. However he didn't know the dangers that awaited him in Calculus.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Warning this chapter contains mild sexual themes, adult humor , cross-dressing, along with some quite obvious Relena Bashing. However I must state again I am an equal opportunity basher, so who knows who is going to get it next? I obviously don't own the Gundam boys, so don't sue me I only own the poem below, because I hate math. I will also be introducing a few OCs cause there aren't enough teenage girls in Gundam Wing. Don't worry I won't make ether of them unbearable and without purpose. If you are not mature enough to handle my crude humor please turn back and watch Hannah Montana or something.

**Milliardo's Got it Going on **

_Calculus, Oh Calculus _

_The class I'll never have to take_

_Oh calculus , Oh calculus_

_Instead ill bake a cake_

Heero just stared at the board in his calculus class and wondered, why the hell is there a poem up on the board? Then all of a sudden….

" Relena-sama! Oh, how exciting it is to have math with you again!" Heero heard a voice right behind him, pondering regarding the words the others had used to describe them he decided to wait a bit to conclude if they were true.

" Dorothy what a relief it is to see you !" A voice he assumed to be Relena "You'll never guess what my onii-sama did!"

"Oh don't tell me!" Dorothy's eyes brimmed with excitement "He brought that woman over again!"

"It's not just that it's even worse…." Relena Sighed.

"Ooh, what could it possibly be?" It was almost if Heero could see Dorothy's exuberated eyebrows popping out of her head with excitement.

"Well I was up last night and I heard a rustling so I figured someone was inside the house, so I followed the noise and it seemed that one of our spare rooms was occupied! You know the one with a big queen size bed and a leather couch_!"

"Oh you mean the one with the big heart size bed and all the leather!" Dorothy interrupted.

Relena cringed and continued "Well yes I don't exactly like to call it that, but I could hear noise coming from within it _"

Once again Dorothy interrupted "So big whoop your Onii-san fucked Noin again it's no surprise! You should stop being so curious about Milliardo's sex life"

"Dorothy….. I swear this is different I mean I could hear another woman from within_"

"So your Onii-san cheated on Noin?" Yet again another interruption

"Well...I mean. No!" Relena was a second or two from snapping "I could hear Noin too_!" ****1**

"Settle down class!" their conversation came to an abrupt end as the teacher banged a yardstick against his desk! There was an abrupt laughter among students and the professor came to the conclusion that something was wrong… very wrong. He turned around discretely and came to face with his greatest fear. Noticing the poem; along with some stick figure caricatures of the notorious professor handing out F's with an evil grin and hell breaking loose in the background. Not this again!

"Will some-one please fess up and tell me who did this!" He exploded angrily and banged the yardstick across his desk knocking down picture frames of his ex wife and daughter, along with a stapler and a few pencils.

"If no one tells me who did this I will double your homework load!" His face was practically maroon and smoke was coming out of his nostrils.

A young boy raised his hand up cautiously and stated "Well It seems to be that the culprit is not taking your class..."

"Hhm… "The teacher replied bluntly "And what makes you think that!"

Relena then interrupted and said "Well the poem clearly states; _oh calculus, oh calculus the, class I'll never have to take."_

"Then who the hell is it!" the teachers face was still booming with anger and his hair still in flames from his explosion.

"Well it appears to be that it is a student who is taking a cooking class." Heero blankly stated.

The professor began to think harder and harder until! Bingo! A face popped in his mind one of a student who he had had in his class last year for Algebra II. A girl who despised proofs and theorems with a passion, a girl who complicated his life!

"Curse you, Alice Dix!" the professor screamed roaring in ager and in complete rage. "For making my life more difficult you all shall pay!"

The students eyes widened, and they all froze in place. Except for ….well… Heero. The professor stared at them with his beady eyes and declared "I will assign you the worst possible combination of assigned seats!"

After a long silence the professor had manage the students to scramble all around the room in a ridiculous seating. He had seated a random nerdy kid with huge glasses and pimples next to some ginormous monster with huge muscles who was eating paper. The prissy with the purity ring right in between Goth Boy and ... well I'm sure you get the point. And worst of all Heero was stuck right in between… you guessed it! Dorothy and Relena!

"Settle down!" The teacher screamed still banging down his yard stick. He swiftly wiped down the board and wrote down, _Mr. Louis _

"We will now begin to discus _functions __**2_ Class …"

Mean while at the Peacecraft Mansion

Noin Yawned steadily as she woke up in between Zechs and Lady Une, Treize was crawled up in a ball next to her feet. She rose carefully as not to wake the others and cautious not to trip over the beautiful blonde man that had been sleeping next to her. Her bare foot caressing the carpet as she searched for the leggings she had wore that previous night along with that pencil skirt and blouse she had worn on her way back from the office. Tiptoeing over to her brief case where she daintily typed in her password. Clicking the keyboard subtly; with her finger tips barely touching the keys until she found what she wanted to see.

"Wake up." She motion silently to the brunette lying on her side gently nudging her.

"…..ughhh" groaned Lady Une "What is it Lucrezia?"

The scent of alcohol was still on her skin and her hair was beginning to wave around the ends while Lucrezia's stuck out at the back much like a chicken's ass.

"Remember that bet we made we made with Zechs , Lady" Noin said smirking with an evil smile.

"The one on Miley Cyrus not being a virgin?" She replied sleepily.

"No don't be silly, everyone knows she's just a whore wearing a purity ring!"

"The one with the Jonas brothers being gay?" Still waking up

"They all can't be gay, but you're getting closer…" She said with a smirk.

" Justin Bieber?" she asked.

"Bingo!" Noin gave her a thumbs up .

"That's great we should make Zechs treat us to lunch again!" Lady Une said bouncing from excitement.

"I have a better idea !" she said shushing the lady, whispering a few words in her ear until her eyes brightened.

"Shouldn't we involve Treize in this?" She asked with a puzzled face

"No or he would just say the same thing you said earlier"

So Lady Une smiled to herself while reaching over the night stand for her glasses and carefully placing them over the bridge of her nose. Her beady eyes crinkled as she adjusted her bra and slipped on a red dress. Her final transformation was finished though when she began braiding her hair in its usual fashion. This was going to be fun.

Heero had made it safely over to fourth period Advanced Computer Engineering with Miss. Sally Poe. He sighed silently to himself and sat down in front of a computer. At least this class had to be fun, considering calculus had been a pain in the ass due to a certain annoying teacher and the two girls trying to get him to pass notes back and forth. His two last classes hadn't been as bad. He had AP Lit with Trowa and AP Government with Hilde and Wufei.

"Oy, Heero!" He heard a familiar voice " So how are you liking your classes?"

He looked right next to him and there he was, Duo with his same old dinky smile and sparkly cobalt eyes.

"Meh."

"Heero, what did you do !" Hilde ran all the way and sat right next to him " Relena won't stop talking about you!"

He froze for a sec, he hadn't even spoken to her that much really in fact the only words he had ever spoken to her was "hn…"

"I didn't really even speak to her" he paused. Duo's eyes were wide open he knew how Relena could be about crushes at times.

"Really?" Hilde's eyes were wide open "Well she won't stop talking about how nice and tight your pants are, to leave it at that!"

Heero was too tired to possibly process that information, hold on a sec. He had overslept this morning and he grabbed the quickest thing he could find… Oh no don't tell me. He looked down and noticed he had picked his tightest pair of pants and they were tightly wrapped around his goods nice and snug.

"Damn it!" Heero sighed and banged his head on the table barely missing the key board.

Wufei walked in curiously and said "What did I miss?"

Heero glared at him and Trowa laughed silently, surprisingly no one knew when he had entered the room. Duo just smiled with his lips spreading from cheek to cheek.

"Class I am Miss. Sally Poe but please call me Miss. Sally." The voice was coming a woman "Today we are just having our basic introduction, going over our syllabus, after that we have lunch, and when we come back you are free to go online and play computer games."

So she followed with standard classroom procedures and everyone began to doodle on the borders of their notebooks having absorbed that information from previous classes, except one person… Wufei

Duo being himself, got bored of doodling having done it all day coming out with a few ridiculous outcomes, dinosaurs eating clowns, clowns eating dinosaurs, penises… you get the point. He began to look around. Hilde was strangely doodling hearts on the borders of her note book which was odd, considering he always thought of her as a tomboy. Goth boy had fallen asleep and was mumbling something about weed. However one thing had caught his attention Wufei was staring dreamily… That seemed strange for some reason, considering last time he checked. Since when did Wufei have a thing for a teacher?

The bell rang and it was off too lunch, where the boys ran to their usual table having already gotten lunch and surprisingly they found Quatre. Which could only mean one thing….!

"Hilde sit with us!" That familiar voice could only belong to one person, Dorothy Catalonia.

Well she always sat with the boys so why could it possibly hurt to eat lunch with other girls once in a while. She ran over to the table and sat her lunch tray next to the blonde.

"Hilde all your friends seem to be friends with the new boy!" Relena said with startling curiosity

"Yeah, but please tell me you girls aren't going to start talking about his ass again." Hilde sighed

"Actually we just wanted to invite you over to a sleep over at Relena's house." Dorothy smiled "We were wondering if you could come"

"Alright I guess" She shrugged considering she didn't have much Friday and she wanted to get out of the house

**Beep, Beep …** Relena's phone rang and an envelope appeared. Clicking on it to reveal a text message it was from Milliardo's phone, it read:

_Don't worry about Pagan picking you up on your way to school sweetie!_

_Your beloved One-sama is picking you up 3_

How strange Relena thought to herself she didn't have an older sister. Did Milliardo have too much to drink again?

Time passed and the bell rang while the students made their way back to their classroom and the boys got well acquainted with their desktops playing computer games, and Wufei stared dreamily at Miss. Sally. Then it was off to the next class, and the other until the last one came.

Heero had managed to survive the whole day! Well almost, he still had Spanish 4 with Duo and Wufei. He walked in the room and guess who was standing there … you guessed it! Relena! Thank God the bell rang! He made his way over to an empty seat right next to his two friends.

"Buenos Dias!" exclaimed a short Mexican man "Me llamo Pedro Fabian Claudio Esteban Alfredo Martinez, y yo sere su maestro de Español!"

Everyone just stared blankly at him …

"Today I will skip that other ridiculous bull shit your other teachers made you endure and I will cut right to the chase!" he explain waving his arms eccentrically "We are going to study conjugations and many aspects of the Espanish language but before I want to test your knowledge of the Espanish by grouping you off in to groups of four so you can make a video"

Yet again professor Martinez continued to get more blank stares from his students as he moved on to explain the following points. He would pick the teams of four, and give them a setting, a list of vocabulary he wanted them to use, and he would allow them to borrow certain props from his classroom. They had two weeks to film the video, and he went on to explain how he would grade them… rambling off about points such as good acting and enthusiasm. He went on and off with his typical speech until he decided to pick groups.

"Okay so Goth Boy, Juanita, Kumiko, and Bob are in group one," He began "Alice, Johanna, Chucho Armando, and Fred are in group two. Oh and you three boys and that young lady are group three!"

Relena's face beamed with joy, Wufei rolled his eyes and avoided her glaze, Heero sighed, and Duo practically almost fell over his chair.

"Group one your setting is Espain and you will be flamenco dancers" He said handing Goth Boy a list of their vocabulary "Group two your setting is in Colombia and you have the choice of either being drug dealers or Fidel Castro's minions!"

He handed the list over to the infamous Alice as she looked over at the list curiously. Group three stared agonizingly at the professor hoping that they couldn't get anything as bad as Colombian drug dealers or anything as embarrassing as Flamenco dancers.

"Group Three your setting is South America; since you are explorers, you have to choose up to three countries to explore!" Mr. Martinez said handing the vocabulary over to Wufei.

Hero thought well this can't be too bad I guess.

"You can discuss your projects tomorrow; right now I want to discuss the fact that I will give you Espanish names!"

The students sighed hoping that they would at least pick the names out for themselves… wrong! At the end of the day Heero was Heraldo, Duo was David, Relena was Rutilda, and Wufei was Walberto. All the students cringed in embarrassment as they received their new names Juanita and Chucho Armando were lucky enough to already have Spanish names; Alice got it of easy and got Alicia.

Luckily enough for them the bell rang and they made a dash for the door grabbing all their belongings and running down till they found a bench to sit on. Trowa and Quatre were nearby having a conversation of their own until a CLK550 White Mercedes Benz convertible none of them had ever seen before approached the school. A stunning young blond woman stepped out of the car, she was wearing bleached denim shorts which showed her curves quite well, a small pink T-shirt draped over her large round breasts, and her long platinum hair was up in two pigtails curling slightly at the ends. She seemed like an angel.

Heero's mouth dropped, and then Duo said " Oh… My "

The Blond woman made her way over and pointed over to Relena " Hey sissy get in the car your One-chan is waiting" Relena's eyes widened as she made her way over recognizing the vehicle.

Her voice was so wonderful…. Wait a sec… Relena had a sister!

Gazing from afar Lady Une, Noin, and Treize broke down in hysterical laughter this was the best plan they had ever come up with. Especially since their co worker had lost the bet. All they had had to do to go through with the plan was to give Pagan the day off, wax Zechs' legs, dress him up in Noin's old college clothes along with one of her bras stuffed with tissue, curled his hair in to pigtails, and apply some make up. He did make one hot sexy babe ;)

*************************************************************************************  
>(1) Zechs and his fellow co workers are swingers<p>

(2) Functions are this stupid Calculus thing I know absolutely nothing about

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Keep in tune cause there is surely more chaos to ensue our favorite Heero (no pun intended) ;). Now do not feel offended by any of my racist humor. I am not racist I hate everyone equally. So until then Ja ne


End file.
